


Night Terror

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Wanda has a night terror and goes to your room crying and you comfort her.





	Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Wanda let out a scream as she woke up from a night terror. She turned on the light that’s on the bedside table and looked around her room. She had another night terror. The night terror she just had kept replaying in her head, she had to put her hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from sobbing. 

Wanda needed you, she needed to be in your strong arms. She got out of bed, she walked out of her room and quickly started making her way to your room. 

Tears were still rolling down her cheeks when she finally made it to your room. She knocked on you door, she hoped you were still up and when she heard you say ‘come in’ she let out a sigh of relief. She opened the door and walked into your room.

You looked up from the book you were reading and saw it was Wanda who knocked on your door. You gave her a smile but the smile faded when you saw that she was crying. You quickly saved your place in the book and put it on the bedside table.

“Wanda, what’s wrong?” You moved to make room for Wanda on your bed. She was at your side in an instant, she wrapped her arms around you as she nuzzled her face into your neck, she starts sobbing into your neck. “It’s alright Wanda, I got you. I’m right here.” 

You gently wrapped your arms around her and held her close. You held her as she cried into your neck, you rubbed calming circles on her back. You placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

As soon as she stopped crying she pulled away from your neck. You moved so the two of you could get more comfortable. Wanda cuddled into your side and you gently tightened your arms around her, pulling her closer. 

Wanda rests her head on your chest, She smiled at the sound of your heartbeat. She looks up at you and you give her a small smile, you placed a kiss on her forehead. 

You knew that when she was ready she would tell you what had happened, if she didn’t want to talk about it right away than you’ll just hold her in your arms until she fell asleep and if she didn’t want to go back to sleep you would stay up with her and watch whatever she wanted on TV.


End file.
